Shroobs
by supermask
Summary: When Mario accidentally unleashes a Dangerous creature that's not from this world, out into the Public, Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi, must end this creature, before he goes on a killing spree
1. Goombario and Goombella

(Goombario and Goombella are walking through the woods at Night and is about to go through a fence that leads into a Laboratory)

Goombario: Wait a minute

Goombella: What?

Goombario: Are you sure we're supposed to be here, because this doesn't look like one

Goombella: Don't be a fucking wuss, come on

(Goombella climbs over the fence)

Goombario: Goombella, you, bitch!

(Goombario climbs over the fence and walks over to the Laboratory along with Goombella)

Goombella: Man this place is huge, i wonder if they got anything here

(A first person view of a Monster with purple hands sights on Goombario and Goombella)

Goombario: Goombella, i don't like this place, maybe we should head back?

Goombella: Look if you wanna go back, fine by me, i don't give a shit anyway

(Goombario starts walking back)

Goombario: Stupid bitch

(Goombario walks on a bridge next to a Pool and hear splashes)

Goombario: Who's there?

(Goombario sees movement in the Pool)

Goombario: What the fuck?

(Purple hands pull Goombario into the Pool, Goombella turns and faces the Pool)

Goombella: Goombario?

(Goombella walks towards the Pool)

Goombella: Come on Goombario, enough of the fun and games

(Goombario appears above water in the Pool)

Goombella: What are you doing in the Pool

Goombario: GOOMBELLA, I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING HERE WITH US!

Goombella: What are you talking about, there's nothing here

(Goombario gets pulled underwater by Purple Hands)

Goombella: What are you doing Goombario

(Bubbles appear)

Goombella: Goombario?

(Blood appears and Goombario's dead body floats)

Goombella: (Screams)

(Goombella runs off towards the nearest Payphone)

Payphone: Hello this is the emergency services, how may i help you?

Goombella: HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEONE'S JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!

Payphone: I'm sorry, we're not available at this time

Goombella: FUCK!

(Goombella hears growling and slowly turns around and the first person view of the purple handed creature and pounces Goombella)

Goombella: (Screams)

(Mario reads a book on the Train, Yoshi is asleep, Luigi looks out of the window)

Mario: (whispers) Luigi, do that cream thing on Yoshi's Hand

(Luigi grabs a can of cream and sprays it on Yoshi's Hand)

Mario: (Whispers) Now tickle his nose with a Feather

(Luigi tickles Yoshi's nose with a Feather which he puts the cream hand on his face)

Mario and Luigi: (Laughs)

(Yoshi wakes up)

Yoshi: WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!

Mario: We're sorry

Yoshi: YOU FUCKING BETTER BE!

(The Train arrives at Mushroom Station and Mario Luigi and Yoshi get off the Train and notices Peach)

Peach: MARIO!

(Peach runs up to Mario and gives him a hug the same happens to Luigi and Yoshi)

Peach: Did you boys enjoy your Holiday, Yoshi, you got, cream on your face

Yoshi: I know, Mario and Luigi done it to me, you got a tissue i can use

(Peach gives Yoshi a tissue and wipes the cream off his face)

Yoshi: You Bastards

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi leave the Train Station and notice Goombario and Goombella's dead bodies being loaded on an Ambulance)

Mario: What happened to them?

Peach: They found them, in the Laboratory, both with deadly cuts, we don't know who killed them, but we'll find out soon enough

Mario: Whoever cuts somebody like, it's gotta be a Machete, i recognise the scratches

Luigi: Maybe Bowser did it?

Mario: BOWSER DOES NOT KILL!

Luigi: What if he does, or maybe someone possessed him?

Mario: That's impossible, the Koopa Kids would have told us

Luigi: Whoever the Killer is, we gotta find him now

Yoshi: Where does this put us?

Mario: The Laboratory

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi explore the Laboratory)

Mario: Two blood areas, one in the pool, and one near the phone booth, both beginning with the word p

(Yoshi hears shivering)

Yoshi: Hold it, i hear something in that Portable Toilet

(Mario opens the Portable Toilet to find Professor E. Gadd scared)

Professor E. Gadd: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd?

Mario: You know this guy?

Luigi: Yeah, he's a scientist

Professor E. Gadd: How did you get in here?

Mario: We opened the Gate

Professor E. Gadd: Did you leave it open

Mario: Yes we did

Professor E. Gadd: NO NO NO NO NO, HE'S GONNA GET AWAY, HE'S GONNA KILL ME, HE'S GONNA KILL YOU, HE'S GONNA KILL EVERYONE!

Mario: Woah woah woah, just calm down ok, tell me what's the problem

Professor E. Gadd: He's not from this World

Mario: What are you talking about, tell me who we're dealing with, WHO THE FUCK ARE WE DEALING WITH!

Professor E. Gadd: ALIENS!

Mario: Aliens?

Professor E. Gadd: AN ALIEN CRASHED LANDED HERE, WE STUDIED IT, ONE OF THE GUARDS ACCIDENTALY SHOT IT, NOW IT'S TURNED HOSTILE, AND WANTS TO KILL EVERY HUMAN ON THE PLANET!

Mario: Does it have a name?

Professor E. Gadd: WE NEVER GOT TO THAT BIT YET!

Mario: What does it look like?

Professor E. Gadd: Purple Mushroom, claws, Toad Sized

Mario: We're dealing with a Toad from outer Space

Professor E. Gadd: Yep

Mario: Where do we find it?

Professor E. Gadd: YOU DON'T FIND IT, IT FINDS YOU!

(Mario drags Professor E. Gadd out of the Laboratory)

Mario: You're gonna find this Alien, and you're going to prove that it's real or not, and if it is, we're gonna kill it

Professor E. Gadd: AND RUIN ALL THE HARD WORK STUDYING THIS CREATURE!

Mario: LISTEN, IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE CAN LET YOU FIND THIS CREATURE, AND YOU CAN EXAMINE IT, can we reason with it?

Professor E. Gadd: I don't know yet, but we'll give it a try

Mario: Let's hope these things can be killed, otherwise, we got a panic in the City

Professor E. Gadd: Thanks to you Asshole

Mario: Fuck you

(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi and Professor E. Gadd leave the Laboratory)


	2. Interrogation

(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi and Professor E. Gadd run through the Forest)

Mario: Forests, the perfect place to find a monster, cause mostly Monsters are mostly found here

(Purple hands watch Mario Luigi Yoshi and Peach from above)

Mario: How are we gonna find this thing?

(Yoshi notices the Purple handed creature which is a Purple Mushroom with claws)

Yoshi: Try looking up at trees for starters

(Mario Luigi Peach and Professor E. Gadd notices the Creature)

Mario: Holy Jesus Fucking Christ

Shroob: (Growls)

Luigi: What's it doing?

Mario: I think it's deciding who to kill, he's having a hard time deciding, if we stay together, he'll still have troubles choosing it's prey

Professor E. Gadd: I'm gonna go and get it down

Mario: Professor i don't think that's a good idea

(The Professor starts climbing up the tree)

Mario: COME DOWN FROM THERE YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!

Professor. IT'S ALLRIGHT, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!

Shroobs: (growls)

(The Shroob grabs the Professor and pulls him towards him, Mario pulls out his gun and shoots the Shroob in the leg which makes it fall off and land in the ocean)

Mario: You allright Professor?

Professor E. Gadd: No, he's cut my arm

Mario: Thank god you're still alive, Luigi Yoshi, get him down from there, Me and Peach are gonna examine more about the Creature

(Luigi and Yoshi climb up the Tree, Mario and Peach walk and swim towards the Shroob, Mario checks it's pulse)

Peach: Is it dead?

Mario: No, it's just knocked out cold

Peach: Can you examine it?

Mario: Looks pretty hostile, i think it can feel any vibrations from anywhere, but i don't think it attacks anything in groups?

Peach: Thank god there is only one of these things

Mario: Yeah, it would be pretty bad if there was more of these things, i think it attacks they're victims, using it's claws, come on, help me carry this back to the Lab

Peach: Ok

(Mario and Peach drag the Shroob out of the water and carry it to the Laboratory, Mario and Peach put the Shroob in a glass Prison and locks it)

Mario: I hope this secures the Creature

(The Shroob wakes up and growls and tries to break down the glass but it doesn't break, Luigi and Yoshi enter the same Room)

Luigi: Is it locked tight for good?

Mario: Yeah it is, how's the Professor?

Luigi: Oh he's doing great, he's just a cut on his arm, but he'll manage soon

Mario: Good

Luigi: Anyone clue what this creature is called?

Mario: Nope

Yoshi: Then let me do the talking, let me in the Cell

Mario: Yoshi are you fucking crazy?

Yoshi: Mario, if you want answers from this son of a bitch, then let me talk to him

Mario: Yoshi i can't let you do that, he'll kill you

Yoshi: MARIO!

Mario: Allright, but if it starts to get nasty, we'll be ready

(Mario pushes a Button which opens the cell Door, Yoshi enters the Cell, Mario pushes the Button again which closes the Cell Door)

Mario: Put it on Speaker, i wanna hear what's he saying

Luigi: Got it

(Luigi pushes the Button)

Yoshi: (Speaker) Why did you kill that innocent couple?

Shroob: (Speaker) They broke into my Base, i had to kill them to keep our work hidden

Yoshi: (Speaker) And you decided to escape the Lab?

Shroob: (Speaker) You kidnapped my Master

Yoshi: (Speaker) He wanted to come with us, he thought you we're gonna escape, and you cut him

Shroob: (Speaker) I can't control myself sometimes, it's like being a Vampire

Yoshi: (Speaker) Is there someway we can help you?

Shroob: (Speaker) No, there is not, Professor E. Gadd found me, tortured me, kept me as a slave, i was lonely

Yoshi: (Speaker) Look, if we can find a way to help you, then maybe we can

Shroob: (Speaker) Thank you, for everything, but there is still nothing you can do

Yoshi: (Speaker) Should i leave you in peace?

Shroob: (Speaker) That would be kind

Yoshi: (Speaker) By the way, what are you?

Shroob: (Speaker) I'm a Shroob

(Yoshi has a shocked look on his face and leaves the Glass Cell)

Mario: You seemed pretty shocked when you heard the Creature's name

Yoshi: I know what a Shroob is, but it's impossible one can be here now

Mario: What are you saying?

Yoshi: A Shroob is a legendary creature for Yoshi's Island, one million years ago, they found a Shroob in a cave, the Shroob was kept hidden as a pet by a Yoshi, but the other Yoshi's found out, which made the Shroob mad, and then the Shroob escaped, and fell into Quicksand, that was the last we saw of him

Mario: Wow, how is one still here?

Yoshi: We're gonna need answers from the Professor, to tell us why was there a Shroob taken and tortured there in his Laboratory

Mario: Let's go

(Professor E. Gadd is typing something, Mario and Yoshi burst into the Room)

Mario: Professor, we need to talk

Professor E. Gadd: What for?

(Yoshi grabs E. Gadd with his tongue and pulls him towards Mario and lets him go, Mario grabs him by his coat and picks him up)

Mario: Why did you torture the Shroob?

Professor E. Gadd: The Shroob?

Yoshi: The Purple Mushroom Alien thingy

Professor E. Gadd: Oh that, all i did was examine it

Mario: You telling Porky pies?

Professor E. Gadd: NO I'M NOT!

(The Shroob pulls a Laser out of his Pocket)

Shroob: E. Gadd, you kept me locked up long enough

(The Shroob uses the Laser to cut a hole in the glass and he climbs through it)

Shroob: Finally, some fresh air, now to finish what i should have started

(The Shroob climbs into a Vent)


	3. Burning Chase

(The Shroob climbs out of the Airvent)

Shroob: Hello Professor!

(Professor E. Gadd turns around and gasps)

* * *

(Luigi is knocking on the Door)

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd

(Luigi is knocking on the Door)

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd

(Luigi is knocking on the Door)

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd

Shroob: (E. Gadd voice) NOT NOW I'M FUCKING BUSY!

Luigi: Ok god

(Luigi walks off)

Luigi: Man he's got serious fucking problems

* * *

(The Shroob looks Professor E. Gadd's dead Body in a locker)

Shroob: Lock and loaded

(The Shroob opens a window and climbs out of it and smells the air)

Shroob: Ah, freedom once again, but this time, it will be longer

(The Shroob walks off)

* * *

(Mario and Yoshi enter the Laboratory)

Mario: E. GADD, THE SHROOB'S GONE!

(Mario and Yoshi notices that E. Gadd is not here)

Mario: E. Gadd?

(Yoshi notices Blood coming from the Locker)

Yoshi: Is that Blood?

(Yoshi opens the Locker to find E. Gadd's dead Body which falls out of the Locker)

Yoshi: HOLY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!

Mario: Did the Shroob kill him?

Yoshi: Possibly

(Yoshi notices the opened Window)

Yoshi: He's escaped into the open Window, FUCK!

(Yoshi is about to climb through the Window but is stopped by Mario)

Mario: Are we gonna catch Him?

Yoshi: I'm gonna do a runner, take the Car, and take Luigi and Peach with you too

(Yoshi climbs through the Window and runs towards the Hills)

Mario: Oh so you have to make me drive you piece of shit

(Mario leaves the Laboratory)

* * *

(The Shroob enters a Cave and sits down)

Shroob: Let's hope they don't find me

(The Shroob has a Cigarette)

Shroob: Bastard shot me in the Leg and locked me up

(The Shroob uses a Laser to heal his leg)

Shroob: With this Laser, i'll be the most powerful Person to walk this Planet, but first i gotta deal with the Two Plumbers, the Princess, and the Green Dinosaur, who's gonna stop me for doing that, i'll kill anyone who gets in my way

(The Shroob laughs)

* * *

(Mario Luigi and Peach are driving around in their Car searching for the Shroob)

Peach: I can't believe it escaped, is this creature smart?

Mario: I don't know yet

Luigi: The most important part is to find his weakness

Mario: Finding the weakness of an Alien is gonna be tricky

Luigi: Aren't you just gonna try?

Mario: Look, we're gonna find this thing, and we're gonna kill it

Peach: He's killed three People so far

Mario: Well then let's make sure he doesn't get a Fourth or more

Luigi: You got it Big Bro

* * *

(Yoshi is wandering through the Forest)

Shroob: Once upon a time there lived a Yoshi who protected one of my species but then had to give him away the end

(Yoshi turns around to face the Shroob and pulls a gun out of his Pocket, the Shroob uses the Laser which burns his hand and makes him drop the Gun)

Yoshi: OW FUCK!

(The Shroob fires the Laser at the Gun which melts it)

Shroob: Face it Yoshi, you can't beat me, i'm the most powerful species to ever walk this Planet then you could ever imagine, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!

(Yoshi puts his hands behind his Head)

Shroob: KNEEL ON THE FLOOR!

(Yoshi kneels)

Shroob: You're in my games now Yoshi, watch your step

(The Shroob cuffs Yoshi)

Shroob: You think you're so cuff huh?

(The Shroob kicks Yoshi which makes him lie on his Body)

Shroob: I can't take any more chances with you

(The Shroob picks up a Gas Canister and pours onto some leaves next to Yoshi)

Shroob: Goodbye Yoshi

(The Shroob fires the Laser at the some leaves which sets it on fire, the Fire slowly moves towards Yoshi, The Shroob runs away)

* * *

(Mario Luigi and Peach park their Car outside the Forest)

Luigi: Do you smell something Burning?

Mario: Yeah, i'm starting to smell it

Peach: LOOK!

(Mario Luigi and Peach notice smoke coming from the Forest)

Mario: That's probably where the Shroob is gonna be come on

(Mario Luigi and Peach run towards the Forest)

* * *

(Yoshi is trying to break free from the cuffs)

Yoshi: FUCK!

(Mario Luigi and Peach notices Yoshi and runs towards him)

Mario: Yoshi what happened?

Yoshi: NO TIME TO FUCKING EXPLAIN, JUST GET ME OUT OF THESE FUCKING CUFFS!

Mario: The bad news is that i don't have a key

Yoshi: MOTHERFUCKER!

Peach: I have a pin

Mario: That'll do

(Peach gives Mario the Pin and uncuffs Yoshi)

Mario: EVERYBODY RUN!

(Explosion which Knocks Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi onto the Floor)

* * *

(The Shroob notices the Explosion)

Shroob: Extra Crispy

(The Shroob smirks)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi cough)

Mario: IS EVERYBODY OK?

Peach: I'm fine

Yoshi: My hands are aching but i'm doing good

Luigi: Fine as a button

Mario: Good

Yoshi: This Motherfucker really wants us dead

Mario: This is gonna be the toughest adventure of our lifes

Yoshi: 4 People, VS 1 Alien, i think we're starting to lose allready

Mario: Oh don't say that, we can still work as a Team and take this Motherfucker down

Yoshi: Mario we dealt with evil before, but this evil, is out of the Fucking chain

Mario: Well then, i suggest we arm ourselves, in case he does attack next

Yoshi: We'll always be ready, cause you're Super Mario, you always win, it doesn't matter if you got a lot of bruises and cuts, you'll still win

Mario: Damn straight Yoshi, you know a lot about me to well

Luigi: So what happens now Mario?

Mario: We keep exploring the City, see where the Shroob is gonna go, and what his next move is, let's move

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi leave the Forest)


	4. The Warehouse

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi are standing outside an Abandoned Warehouse)

Mouser: Allright Punks, what are you doing on my property?

Mario: We're just here to find a Killer, he's entered that Warehouse, and we're going after him cause he killed my Friend

Mouser: HEY TATANGA!

(Tatanga goes over to Mouser)

Tatanga: What's up?

Mouser: Apparently there's a Killer in the Warehouse, do you mind letting us in?

Tatanga: Absolutely

(Tatanga opens the gates, Tatanga Mouser Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter the Warehouse)

* * *

(Fawful notices Tatanga Mouser Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter the Warehouse)

Fawful: Tatanga, Mouser, who did you bring in here this time

Mouser: It's allright Boss, they just came in here for search for a Killer

Fawful: A Killer hey, well you won't find one here

Mario: Look, this Killer is smart, he knows you're every move, and where he's going next, so i suggest you stop chatting to me like shit, AND FIND THIS FUCKER!

(Mouser and Tatanga point a Gun at Mario's head)

Mouser: Nobody, speaks to our Boss, like jackshit, you got that punk?

(Clanging)

Fawful: Tatanga, go and check what caused that noise?

Tatanga: Yes Boss, keep an eye on them

(Tatanga walks off)

* * *

(Tatanga enters a Room)

Tatanga: I can't believe you let me do this Fawful, why can't you do it yourself

(A Shadow speeds past Tatanga)

Tatanga: Hello?

(Tatanga hears Splashing come from a Fish Tank)

Tatanga: Allright, enough fun and games

(Tatanga slowly walks towards the Fish Tank)

Tatanga: Just come out, and put your fucking hands in the Air

(Tatanga walks upstairs which leads to the Fish Tank and looks down it)

Tatanga: I must be hearing things

(Tatanga laughs, The Shroob pops out of the Water and grabs Tatanga)

Shroob: SURPRISE, BITCH!

(The Shroob pulls Tatanga into the Fish Tank)

* * *

(Mouser holds Mario at gunpoint)

Mario: I know this sounds weird, but i heard splashing come from the other Room, did he dive into Water, did he slip into Water, or did the Killer drag him into the Pool and killed him

Mouser: You're very fucking annoying at life, but you're coming with me into that Room to find out

(Mouser and Mario walks off)

* * *

(Mouser and Mario enter a Room)

Mouser: So what does the Killer look like?

Mario: He looks like a Toad, expect he's Purple and White, he's also got claws, Bastard knows how to trick People, keep a close eye for him at all costs

Mouser: Thanks for the tip dickhead

(Mario notices the Fish Tank)

Mario: What do you have in that Fish Tank?

(Mouser notices the Fish Tank)

Mouser: Not much, we're planning to put a Shark in there

(Mario notices blood in the Fish Tank)

Mario: So you're saying there's no Shark?

Mouser: Nope

Mario: Then, why is the Tank bleeding?

Mouser: What?

(Mouser notices the blood in the Fish Tank, Mario and Mouser walk towards the Fish Tank and notices Taranga's dead body floating in the Water)

Mouser: TATANGA, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!

Mario: The Killer probably got him, he's got the same scratch marks like his previous victims

Mouser: HOW MANY PEOPLE WE'RE KILLED BY THIS BASTARD!

Mario: Four so far

Mouser: WELL THEN, LET'S MAKE SURE THEY'RE AREN'T ANY MORE!

(Mario and Mouser leave the Room)

* * *

(Mario and Mouser walk towards Luigi Peach and Yoshi)

Mouser: BOSS, YOU BETTER COME THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW!

Fawful: Why, what's the problem?

Mouser: TATANGA'S DEAD, THE KILLER GOT HIM!

Fawful: What?

(Fawful grabs a Chain and slides down it to the Ground Floor)

Fawful: How did he die?

Mouser: He was floating in the Fish Tank, covered with blood, with scratch marks

Fawful: When this is over, we'll set up a Funeral for losing one of my best Men, but right now, we're gonna deal with one son of a Bitch who's been killing one of my best Men, Mouser, give them guns

Mouser: Yes Sir

(Mouser gives Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi guns)

Yoshi: Cool, i always wanted to use one of these things

Mouser: Be careful with those, they're not Toys

Mario: Allright, our Target looks like a Toad, but he's Purple and White, he also has claws, that's how he kills people

Fawful: Allright Mouser, you heard the Man, MOVE OUT!

Mouser: Yes Sir

(Everybody splits up and wanders around the Warehouse)

* * *

(Yoshi and Peach are wandering around the Warehouse)

Yoshi: Can't believe i trusted this Creature, how did that Yoshi back in the past managed to get it's trust, and i didn't, they're must be some fucking explaining for all of this

Peach: Maybe you'll find out soon Yoshi, you just don't know it yet

Yoshi: Yeah right, now let's take down this Motherfucker

(Yoshi and Peach walk upstairs)

Yoshi: Let's hope he doesn't surprise us

(The Shroob appears on top of the Stairs)

Shroob: Here

(The Shroob picks up a Barrel)

Shroob: Have a Barrel

(The Shroob pushes the Barrel down the stairs, Yoshi and Peach run away from it, but are knocked out by it)

Shroob: TWO STRIKES, AND HE'S OUT!

(The Shroob enters the Room)

Shroob: Now, lets see if there was a way, i could lure the others, into a Trap, buckle up boys, IT'S SHOWTIME!

(The Shroob picks up a Cup saying No.1 Alien and drinks out of it)

Shroob: You know, i should make this my Home, it feels like the perfect Place, and nobody is gonna make it look like trash, not even a Red Plumber, a Green Plumber, a Princess in a Pink Dress, a Green Dinosaur, a Gray Mouse, and a weird Red Hooded Fellow, nobody is gonna ruin the best Day, of my life

(The Shroob drinks out of his Tea)


	5. The World's End

(Mouser opens a Door)

Mouser: Allright fuck face, get ready to taste the wrath Of Mouser

(Mouser climbs up the Ladder)

Mouser: I will not die a Man, to this son of a Bitch

(The Shroob appears on the Balcony and looks down at Mouser climbing up the Ladder)

Shroob: Hello Friend, i think there's something wrong with one of the Pipes

(The Shroob walks towards the Ladder)

Shroob: NOW FIX THOSE PIPES IN HELL!

(The Shroob kicks the Ladder off the Balcony)

Mouser: WHOA SHIT!

(Mouser falls off the Ladder wile he screams and lands on a giant Nail which goes through his eye and then he dies)

Shroob: I think Eye i got the Point

(Shroob laughs)

Mario: SHROOB!

(The Shroob notices Mario and Luigi and runs away, while Mario and Luigi run towards the Balcony and notices Mouser's dead body and continues to run after the Shroob who runs over a Bridge and goes towards some controls, Mario and Luigi stop at the other side of the Bridge)

Mario: Got you this time you son of a Bitch

(The Shroob pushes a Button which turns on a Crane, Mario and Luigi face the Crane)

Mario: What the fuck?

Shroob: YOU, ARE SUCH, A CRANE, IN THE FUCKING ASS!

(The Shroob pulls a lever which makes the Crane goes towards Mario and Luigi and starts destroying the Bridge, Shroob laughs)

Shroob: WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?

(Shroob Laughs, the Bridge collapses with Mario and Luigi on it and go underneath the Bridge which lands on them, the Shroob looks down at the destroyed Bridge)

Shroob: Once again, i win, checkmate

(The Shroob walks off, Mario and Luigi crawl out of the broken Bridge)

Luigi: Mario, i think we should give up, the Shroob is too powerful, we can't beat him

Mario: Oh Luigi don't be like this, we can beat the Shroob, you just gotta keep trying

Luigi: THIS ISN'T A GAME MARIO, THIS IS SERIOUS, WE'RE STUCK IN A WAR, A WAR WE CAN'T GET OUT OF, HE'S KILLED 5 PEOPLE SO FAR!

Mario: THEN LET'S NOT MAKE IT WORSE!

Yoshi: MARIO!

(Mario and Luigi notices Yoshi Peach and Wart)

Yoshi: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

Mario: THE SHROOB ESCAPED, but he's killed Mouser too

Wart: FUCK, ALL OF MY BEST MEN, DEAD, THIS GUY, IS REALLY GONNA PAY FOR THIS NOW!

Mario: WART THERE IS NO CHANCE YOU'LL BEAT THIS GUY, HE IS INCREDIBLY POWERFUL AND SUPER SMART, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE!

Wart: FUCK THAT, I'M TAKING THIS BASTARD DOWN, ONCE AND FOR ALL!

(Wart runs off)

Mario: NO YOU CAN'T, IT'S NOT SAFE!

Wart: It's not safe huh, you're allready pissing me off

(Wart pushes a Button which closes every Door in the Warehouse and then locks them)

Mario: NO!

(Mario tries to open the Door)

Mario: WART!

Wart: Sorry to lock you in, but i got an Alien to hunt

(Wart laughs, Mario sits down by the Door)

Mario: Well, i guess that's it then, we lost

Yoshi: Oh don't say that, we can still get a chance of beating Shroob

Mario: Why would we?

Yoshi: You're Super Mario, you never give up, why are you giving up now?

Mario: Look, Yoshi, i don't wanna give up, but, what am i supposed to do, Shroob can outsmart our every move, he's too strong for us

Peach: Yoshi let me take care of this

(Peach sits down next to Mario)

Peach: Mario, out of all of the People i have met, you are the most strongest, you can still beat Shroob, just try, if you don't, he'll destroy my Kingdom and kill everybody, so, you wanna save the Kingdom, or leave it in the burning ashes of a Monster

(Mario sighs)

Mario: Allright, let's deal with this once and for all

(Mario gets up)

Mario: But first lets find a way out of here

(Yoshi notices a Window)

Yoshi: How about through the Window?

(Mario Luigi and Peach notice a Window)

Mario: Good idea, Wart's a dumb motherfucker after all

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi walk towards the Window, Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi jump out the Window and they land on Grass)

Mario: Come on Guys, we got a Kingdom to save

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi walk off)

* * *

(The Shroob is standing on a Cliff looking at the view of the Kingdom)

Shroob: At last, i made it here, it's showtime

(The Shroob notices a Path and walks down it)

* * *

(Wart is driving around the City holding a Gun)

Wart: You wanna play hide and seek motherfucker, then let's go then

(Wart cocks his Gun and drives off)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi run towards the Cliff and fall off it and slide down a giant Rock towards the City)

Mario: OUT OF ALL OF THE FUCKING RIDES IN THE PARK, THIS IS THE BEST ONE!

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi crash into the Gate's of Peach's Castle)

Mario: WE HAVEN'T GOT LONG LEFT!

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter the Castle)

* * *

(Wart is pumping his Tyre)

Wart: Damn fucking Tyres, why do they always have to go out?

(The Shroob slowly walks towards Wart)

Wart: By the way, if that Alien was here right now, i would kick his arse

Shroob: Would you?

(The Shroob removes the Pumper from the Tyre and sticks it into Wart's Mouth)

Shroob: You're looking a bit Tyred Wart, let's pump things up for you

(The Shroob starts pumping which makes Wart's head get bigger)

Wart: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

Shroob: Shut up big head

(The Shroob stops pumping)

Shroob: Kaboom

(Wart's heads explode and blood flies all over The Shroob)

Shroob: I blew you're mind didn't i?

(The Shroob laughs)

Shroob: Now, for the Castle

(The Shroob walks towards the Village)


	6. Melting

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter the Castle)

Toadsworth: Ah you're right on time

(Mario locks the Door)

Toadsworth: Mario why are you closing the Door, today's the Day of the Mushroom Kingdom's 30th anniversary

Mario: Cancel it

Toadsworth: What?

Mario: You don't understand, Danger is on it's way here

Toadsworth: What Danger?

Yoshi: A Shroob

Toadsworth: SHROOB?

Yoshi: You know about this?

Toadsworth: One of those things arrived 30 years ago, found it in the Basement, he wanted peace, so i gave it to Him, and then he escaped into outer Space, promising he would return, and now, he has

Mario: You should have killed Him, he's a Hostile force now, you can't reason with Him, he's the most Powerful Enemy we ever fought, more powerful then Bowser, and we are putting an end to Him right now

Toadsworth: NO!

(Toadsworth points a Gun at Mario)

Mario: TOADSWORTH ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!

Toadsworth: I'm not crazy around here Mario, you are, why would you Kill Someone, who only wants to be your Friend

Mario: THAT THING IS NOT OUR FRIEND, HE'S A MONSTER!

Toadsworth: HE'S NOT A MONSTER!

(Yoshi kicks the Gun out of Toadsworth's Hand which shoots Luigi in the Arm)

Peach: LUIGI!

(Luigi falls to the Ground, Yoshi pins Toadsworth to the Wall)

Yoshi: Listen Old Man, the Shroob is not your Friend, and you're not the First to meet them, one of my ancestors met them before Year's ago, and they are not Friendly

(Toadsworth closes his Eyes and chuckles)

Yoshi: FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!

(Toadsworth opens his Eyes to reveal them to be Purple)

Toadsworth: (Demon Voice) Welcome to my Games now Yoshi

(Yoshi lets go of Toadsworth and steps Back, Toadsworth looks at Himself to see his Hand melting and starts Screaming)

Mario: That, is, fucking, disgusting

(Toadsworth melts into a Purple Liquid)

Peach: TOADSWORTH NO!

Shroob: So you think the Game's are over

(The Purple Liquid turns into the Shroob)

Shroob: They are just beginning

(Shroob laughs)

Mario: What did you do to Toadsworth?

Shroob: Oh Him, he was a useless Old Man, now he's Dead's Drunk

(Shroob laughs)

Mario: YOU MURDEROUS MOTHERFUCKER!

(Mario is about to Punch the Shroob in the Face but the Shroob blocks it)

Shroob: Nice try

(The Shroob throws Mario into the Wall and knocks Him out)

Peach: MARIO!

(The Shroob picks up the Gun Toadsworth had)

Shroob: Hold it there Princess

(Luigi Peach and Yoshi put their Hands in the Air)

Peach: Why are you doing this?

Shroob: You wanna know why, i am sick, and tired, OF ALL THESE MOTHERFUCKERS, TORTURING ME LIKE SHIT!

Peach: We wanna help you

Shroob: IT'S TOO LATE TO BE HELPED, I'M GONNA KILL EVERYBODY IN THE STINKIN KINGDOM, but you Four are lucky to survive, i'm taking you Hostage, GET IN THE CELLAR!

(Luigi and Yoshi walk over to Mario and walks over to the Cellar Door, the Shroob opens it, Peach walks into the Cellar, Yoshi and Luigi throws Mario's Body down the Cellar, Yoshi and Luigi enter the Cellar)

Shroob: Cellar you later

(The Shroob closes the Cellar Door)

Shroob: Alligator

(The Shroob laughs, Mario slowly wakes up)

Mario: Ugh... my head

(Mario rubs his Head)

Mario: What happened?

Peach: The Shroob locked us in the Cellar

(Mario sighs)

Mario: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

(Mario gets up)

Mario: I can't believe this, the Bastard think's he can play Games with anyone, but he doesn't play Games with Super Mario

Luigi: But how are we gonna get outta here?

Mario: Simple, open the Cellar Door

(Mario opens the Cellar Door)

Mario: I take it Shroob doesn't understand to Lock, so he can suck my Cock

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi climb out the Cellar)

Yoshi: So what's the Plan now

Mario: We kill the Shroob

Yoshi: But how?

Mario: We'll find a way, his weakness

Yoshi: But what if he doesn't have a weakness

Mario: Nonsense, everybody has a weakness, i thought you we're suppose to know, since your ancestor knew

Yoshi: Look, i don't know everything about my ancestor, but that's all i know so far

Mario: THEN FIND OUT. Peach where do you keep your Weapons?

Peach: This way

(Mario Luigi and Yoshi follow Peach to the Weapons Room)

* * *

(The Shroob looks at his Home Planet through a Telescope)

Shroob: Oh Mum, I know our Home Planet is getting weaker, but there is so much to see on this Planet, so much to destroy, so many People to kill, so please, if you're hearing this Mum, i wanna make it proud for you

(A Tear comes out of the Shroob's Eye)

Shroob: I love you Mum

(The Shroob starts crying then smashes the Telescope)

Shroob: But then, who's gonna stop me now?

(The Shroob jumps off the Balcony and hangs off a Electric Wire)

Shroob: Phew

(The Shroob notices another Balcony)

Shroob: I gotta get to that Balcony

(The Shroob goes towards the Balcony)

Shroob: Just like what Mum told you, one Rope at a Time

(The Electric Wire snaps which makes the Shroob swing to the Balcony, the Shroob screams)

Shroob: (Sings) O beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain, for purple mountain majesties, above the fruited plain!

(The Shroob crashes into the Balcony and falls and lands on a Metal Pole on his Meat and Two Veg)

Shroob: (Squeaky Voice) Ow...

(The Shroob falls off the Metal Pole and lands in a Trash Can, The Shroob climbs out of the Trash Can)

Toad: WHAT KIND OF STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE LIKE YOU. LANDS IN MY TRASH CAN!

Shroob: Jesus, enough with the Trash Talk Buddy

(The Shroob walks off)

Toad: DON'T FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME!

(The Shroob does the Middle Finger at the Toad, The Toad shoots the Shroob who falls to the Floor)

Toad: THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T PISS ME OFF MOTHERFUCKER!

(The Toad leaves his Apartment)


	7. Survival Of The Fittest

**Supermask: Before we start the Chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Dr. Richoften: BOOM! you dead Shroob!**

**Supermask: LOL, now let's move onto Chapter 7 of Shroobs**

* * *

(The Toad walks over to the Shroob's dead Body)

Toad: Well, i think the son of a Bitch is dead

(The Shroob wakes up and grabs the Toad's Shotgun)

Toad: WHAT THE FUCK, I KILLED YOU!

Shroob: You think Bullets can stop me

(The Shroob uses his Magic to make the Bullet Wound go away, the Toad has a shocked look on his Face)

Toad: What are you?

(The Shroob takes the Shotgun out of the Toad's Hands and points it at his Head)

Shroob: I'm a Shroob

(The Shroob shoots the Toad dead)

Shroob: Payback's a Bitch, Bitch

(The Shroob breaks the Shotgun in half with his Knee and throws it in a Bin and walks off)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi drive around in their Car)

Mario: Keep an eye out for Him

Luigi: Mario he could be anywhere, the Shroob is impossible to find and kill

Mario: Just keep searching, he could be anywhere

(Screaming is heard in background)

Mario: That could be Him

(Mario speeds off towards the screaming)

* * *

(The Police are by the Toad's dead Body, Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi arrive and get out of the Car)

Police Chief: Oh Mario thank god your here, we found another dead Body

Mario: That won't be the only one you find Chief

Police Chief: What you mean?

Mario: There have been 5 other People, Toadsworth melted in the Kingdom, E. Gadd was murdered, and so were a gang leader and his two gang members back at an Warehouse

Police Chief: My god, who's been doing all of this?

Mario: His name is Shroob, he's not from around here, he's a legendary Purple Toad look alike Alien who hasn't come to this Planet for a long time, and now he's taking revenge for the Humans

Police Chief: WHAT!

Mario: Professor E. Gadd has been hiding this Bastard too much

Police Chief: Then i suggest we kill it then

Mario: No, not on your own, you need me and my Gang to deal with Him, don't tell everybody about the Shroob, we don't want a panic going on around here

Police Chief: You got it Mario

(The Chief picks up his Radio)

Police Chief: Attention all Cops, i want you to go on a Manhunt for a Purple Toady look alike Alien, if you see Him, kill Him immediately, he is Hostile, and extremely dangerous

Police: (Radio) SIR YES SIR!

Police Chief: What do i look like to you, the Guy from Full Metal Jacket, DON'T HIDE SOME FUCKING JELLY DOUGHNUTS IN THE BOX BITCH!

(Radio turns off, the Police Chief laughs)

Mario: What's so funny?

Police Chief: I think they just shit themselves after what i just told them

(Mario laughs)

* * *

(The Shroob watches from a Rooftop)

Shroob: Mario you think you're so clever

(The Shroob looks at the Sky)

Shroob: When the Night is fall, my master plan is completed

(The Shroob laughs)

Yoshi: And what exactly is your plan?

(The Shroob turns around and notices Yoshi with a Gun)

Shroob: Yoshi, what an unexpected surprise

Yoshi: Why did you come back?

(Yoshi slowly moves towards the Shroob)

Yoshi: WHY!

(Yoshi points the Gun at Shroob's Head)

Shroob: You wouldn't kill one of your Ancestors friends would you?

Yoshi: Depends, NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

Shroob: I allready told you about the past

Yoshi: I WANT TO KNOW MORE!

Shroob: Ok, if you wanna know the truth, fine, i am your Ancestor Yoshi

(Yoshi has a shocked look on his Face)

Shroob: I was once a Killer Yoshi, trying to escape from the Cops, but i fell into a Cave, and found this Purple Liquid, after i touched it, it infected my Body, turning me into a Shroob

Yoshi: YOUR, YOUR LYING!

Shroob: Face it Yoshi, i'm smarter then you, i know everything about you, and your Friend Mario, and his weakness

Yoshi: You stay the fuck away from Mario

Shroob: What are you gonna do, shoot me to death, cause it didn't work with the other Guy down there

Yoshi: Yeah, i can see that, look, you have to stop killing People

(The Shroob moans)

Shroob: (Kid Voice) Oh come on Dad, why can't i keep killing People? (Dad voice) BECAUSE IT'S AGAINST THE FUCKING LAW TO KILL PEOPLE, SO STOP IT! (Normal voice) See that Yoshi

(The Shroob pulls out a Knife)

Shroob: That's how it was back then, i was one murderous son of a Bitch, who loves to see the sight of Blood, in either Night or Day

Yoshi: You're crazy, you're fucking crazy

Shroob: Poor People are crazy Yoshi, i'm eccentric, you wanna see another one of my tricks, check this out

(The Shroob clicks his Fingers which makes a Purple Light come above Yoshi and makes him go up to the Sky while screaming, the Shroob laughs)

* * *

(Mario Luigi and Peach notice Yoshi getting abducted)

Peach: YOSHI!

Mario: SHROOB, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

(The Shroob appears behind Mario)

Shroob: I'm sorry, it appears Yoshi has gone up a level

(The Shroob laughs)

Shroob: That was the worst cheesy one-liner i ever came up with?

(The Shroob grabs the Princess)

Mario: PRINCESS!

Shroob: TAKE ONE MORE STEP MARIO!

(The Shroob points a Lighter at Peach's Head)

Shroob: AND THE PRINCESS IS TOAST!

Mario: Jesus, you look like someone who wasn't ready for Breakfast

Shroob: Wow, your very good with cheesy one liners too, but not that good, the rest of the Shroobs are slowly on there way here, you only have 24 hours to rescue the Princess

(The Shroob clicks his Fingers which makes the Princess disappear)

Shroob: And your beloved Dino Friend, TTFM

(The Shroob teleports away and laughs)


	8. The Chase

(Mario and Luigi are brought into a Police Car by The Chief)

Police Chief: Now just stay here ok, i'm gonna take you to the Police Station

(The Police Chief gets into the Passenger Seat)

Police Chief: Allright, time to get a move on

(The Driver ignores the Chief)

Police Chief: What's the matter, you fucking stupid or something?

(The Chief taps the Driver on the Shoulder and his Head falls off and lands on the Chief's Lap)

Police Chief: HOLY SHIT!

(The Chief gets out of the Car and picks up the Radio)

Police Chief: DISPATCH, DISPATCH!

Dispatch: Hello this is dispatch

Police Chief: Yes, this is The Chief, one of my Guys have just been killed, and i think he might appear any second now

Shroob: DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH!

(The Shroob grabs the Chief while the Chief struggles to break free)

Mario: SHIT!

(Mario and Luigi climb out of the Car, the Police Chief's neck gets sliced with a Knife and then falls to the ground dead, the Shroob notices Mario and Luigi running away)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi enter a Bar)

Bartender: Hello there Mario Brothers, what can i do for you?

Mario: Do you have a Phone?

Bartender: Yeah i do

Mario: Can we use it?

Bartender: I'm afraid not

Mario: Please, just give us the Phone, there's a Maniac trying to kill us

(The Shroob kicks the Bar Door off it's hinges and walks towards Mario and Luigi, the Bartender walks towards the Shroob)

Mario: Are you crazy, no!

Bartender: Turn around, and get your ass out of my Bar right now

(The Shroob grabs the Bartender and throws him over the Counter which knocks him out, the Shroob faces Mario and Luigi)

Shroob: Your coming with me

Mario: Where to

Shroob: Your future

(The Shroob teleports along with Mario and Luigi)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi appear in a Glass Cell)

Shroob: (Stereo) Welcome Mario, i expected you thought i kill you so easily, but since you been a match to me, i'm gonna do it, the hard way

(The Shroob opens the Glass Cell and enters it)

Shroob: And for that Mario, your friends are located in a Cage above some hungry Dinosaurs, if you don't free them in 1 hour, they will become food

Mario: Son of a Bitch

(Mario slaps the Shroob in the Face)

Shroob: I think it's about enough you hurt me

(The Shroob rubs the blood off his Face)

Shroob: Now it's time for your pain

(The Shroob punches Mario in the Chest which makes him fall to the Ground)

Shroob: I enjoyed all your fun Mario

(The Shroob points a gun at Mario's Head)

Shroob: But it will be fun trying to kill you, and your Brother, TTFM

(Mario grabs the Shroobs Gun and shoots the Glass making Mario and Luigi fall through it who land in a basement and run away, the Shroob starts shooting at them)

Shroob: FUCK!

(The Shroob jumps down into the Basement and continues shooting at Mario and Luigi and then runs after them)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi arrive in an area full of steam Pipes)

Luigi: Jesus, when will someone let of a little bit of steam?

Mario: Probably, the Shroob

(The Shroob starts shooting at Mario and Luigi)

Mario: We have to jump this

Luigi: What are you crazy?

Mario: This is the only way we can get through

Luigi: Fine...

(Mario jumps down onto a Pipe)

Mario: Now you jump Luigi

(Luigi sweats in fear)

Luigi: I'm not sure about this

(Luigi jumps down onto the Pipe but slips and falls off into the Water below)

Mario: LUIGI!

(The Shroob starts shooting at Mario, Mario jumps into an airvent and crawls into it)

Shroob: FUCK!

(The Shroob puts his Gun in his Pocket)

Shroob: I will deal with you later

(The Shroob walks off)

* * *

(Mario crawls through the Airvent)

Mario: Jesus Christ, how can anybody see through the shit

(Mario pulls a Lighter out of his Pocket and turns it on)

Mario: Come down to the Coast, we could get together, have a few laughs

(Mario turns the Lighter off and continues to crawl through the Airvent)

Mario: Now i know what a TV Dinner feels like

(Mario climbs out of the Airvent and lands in an Arena)

Mario: Well shit

Peach: MARIO!

(Mario notices Peach and Yoshi in a Cage and goes towards them but stops nearby the edge of a Pit)

Mario: Well hello Mr Pit

Peach: You gonna get us out of here?

Mario: Yeah just hold on

(Mario notices some Ropes above the Cage and aims his Gun at them)

Mario: You might wanna hold on tight

(Peach and Yoshi hold the Cage tight, Mario shoots the Ropes which makes the Cage swing towards Mario who dodges out of the way while the Cage lands on the Ground)

Mario: Holy shit

(Peach and Yoshi climb out of the Cage with bleeding Heads)

Peach: Mario, that is one of the most fucking painful ideas you have ever come up with

Mario: Yeah well, at least you wouldn't be food to the Dinosaurs at the bottom of the Pit

Yoshi: Dinosaurs?

(Mario Peach and Yoshi look down the Pit and hear Roaring coming from the Bottom of the Pit)

Peach: Mario, get me out of this crazy place

(Mario Peach and Yoshi run out of the Arena)

* * *

(Luigi wakes up in Water and swims towards a Door)

Luigi: God, someone please, help me

(The Door opens which shows the Shroob pointing a Gun at Luigi's Head while the Shroob smiles)

* * *

(Mario Peach and Yoshi run through the Corridor)

Peach: Where's Luigi?

(Mario stops and sits down on a Chair looking down in sadness)

Peach: Oh no...

Mario: We were on the Pipes, i managed to get onto one, but when he jumped onto a Pipe, he slipped, and fell

(Peach touches Mario's Shoulder)

Peach: I'm so sorry for your loss Mario

(Mario and Peach hug, Yoshi looks down in sadness)


End file.
